


Shelter

by Duffy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duffy/pseuds/Duffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there's a cold storm, you best go and seek for a warm shelter. Bucky finds his shelter in his only friend. And Steve is willing to give and doesn't mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently sailing on the Stucky ship pretty much and it's taking over my mind. I should be working on my other Cap fic but instead this short one-shot happened. 
> 
> As always, thanks to my beta reader Christina.

Since Bucky was recovering now, a lot of things had changed. He'd moved in with Steve when he'd felt confident enough to not hurt him at any second because he couldn't control his mind. 

Bucky had read everything he could get about himself. Old diaries he'd written, letters and reports that had been stored in long forgotten attics when he died during war and had been rediscovered now when they had searched for it. He went to the Smithsonian more than once to see the exhibition about the Howling Commandos. And he had made Steve tell him everything he knew about him and them.   
  
His memories were coming back now, some quicker, some slower. It's all mixed up but the holes in the puzzle are eventually filling themselves. It's a slow progress.   
  
But despite all his regained and still new knowledge about himself, he wasn't the same man anymore he had been 70 years ago.   
  
He had changed.   
  
He needed someone who he could trust, who didn't think he was a madman with a killing machine attached to his body. He needed someone who'd understand his struggle to fit into this new world and the new life he now wanted to live in. Someone who kept him grounded.   
  
And that someone was Steve. 

  
  
  
It was in the middle of the night and the wind was howling around the corners and between the buildings, the rain unsteadily drumming against the windows. Steve was fast asleep, completely sleeping through the storm outside, when the door to his bedroom slowly opened and closed again after a dark figure had slipped in without making a single noise.  
  
It was Bucky who moved forward to the bed. Steve slept, lying on his back, spread over the whole mattress like he fell over, asleep just like that.   
  
The former wintersoldier moved quietly and slowly to not wake up the other man when he lifted one side of the covers and crawled below them, carefully pulling them up to his shoulders.   
  
He curled himself together next to the captain who stirred slightly in his sleep when his sub-conscience noticed the movement on the mattress.   
  
Bucky drew his legs up to his tummy and grabbed for Steve's left arm, wrapping his own arms, the human and the mechanical one, around Steve's. He pressed his forehead gently to Steve's muscular shoulder and closed his eyes, his breath was steady and with his closed eyes he looked like he was asleep again.   
  
"Bucky? Are you alright?"  
  
Steve's voice was hoarse when he spoke quietly, hardly awake, eyes still closed and about to fall asleep again any second. He clearly felt Bucky clinging to his arm, the weight on the mattress and the warmth below the duvet next to him.   
  
"Hm," Bucky hummed and Steve felt his breath on his skin.   
  
He had soon noticed that Bucky craved human contact when he had moved in. More than you'd usually touch someone you're friends with. Bucky needed to feel the warmth that made him forget he wasn't in the cryogenic tank anymore. He needed to feel the life of the other man to know they were still alive. So he often reached out for Steve's arm or sometimes even his hand, he leaned onto him when he could and when he couldn't he just tried to stand as close as possible to him to know he was _just there_.   
  
And Steve was willing to give him what he needed if it meant it would help Bucky.   
  
But it was only just Steve. Bucky didn't get close to anybody else. It was like he was avoiding them. And sometimes, he slipped into bed next to his friend when something kept him awake at night. Dreams and memories that weren't of the good kind. Or a storm that reminded him too much of the wars he fought.   
  
And today was one of those nights that reminded him of his recent past. He held tightly to Steve's arm and could feel the other’s heartbeat changing pace right before he seemed to wake up halfway and ask him if he was okay.   
  
He let his eyes closed and just hummed an answer because the feeling of fear from his nightmare was gone the moment he'd gotten under the covers.   
  
And then the bed creaked, the mattress dipped next to him and Steve detangled his arm from Bucky's grip when he turned to his side and wrapped his arms around Bucky whose frame was equally muscular, tall and broad as his since they had given him a similar serum.  
  
Bucky stretched his legs and seemed to melt into the embrace he got from Steve. He pushed himself closer and hugged him back, snuggling into the warmth.   
  
"It's okay, you know Buck?" Steve murmured, his thumb stroking gently over Bucky's t-shirt-covered back. "Now sleep."  
  
And Bucky did. The storm was still there, but only on the outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Have a merry Christmas.


End file.
